


Your kiss will make it better

by Way_of_the_sun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Way_of_the_sun/pseuds/Way_of_the_sun
Summary: A collection of one shots, where you share innocent or not so innocent kisses with our favorite Kuroko no Basuke characters.Your kiss will make it better and help them deal with difficult situations, one way or the other.Please enjoy!I take REQUESTS, for further information please look at the notes of chapter one.





	1. Murasakibara Atsushi

**Author's Note:**

> Dear everyone,  
> thank you for reading my little collection of one shots.  
> My stories are not betaed yet, so if you find mistakes, feel free to let me know.
> 
> Do I take requests?  
> Yes of course, but if you request a story please don't just write "Mirorima/Reader". I would appreciate it if you give me something to work with, so that I can write a one shot YOU would like to read.  
> If you have a request, please write it in the comments or send me a message at tumblr.  
> You'll find me under the name: way-of-the-sun  
> Just to let you know, I'm an university student, so it may take some time to write your requested story. I will try my best to write it as fast as possible, none the less.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my stories. Let's start with someting small and innocent.
> 
> Lastly DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no basket or the characters. I don't earn money from writing this story and write it for fun purposes only.

Today was a good day for you. Why? Because Murasakibara didn't skip basketball practice. It's impossible to count how many times you had to drag the overgrown, lazy boy into the gym, to join your schools basketball team during training. 

You were the manager of said team and that's why Araki-sensei always sent you to retrieve him. It was a taxing job, being the manager of a national ranking high school team, but you loved it nonetheless.  
Bringing the boys water and fresh towels, help them prepare for the next game and of course, cheering as loud as you could during said games. You see, kind of a full time job.  
Despite everything, each and every member of the team had a place in your heart, because you saw just how much they trained and what they went through, just for the sake of winning. 

You were glad you could be a part of it all. At least most of the time. You weren't to happy that you always had to go and drag the purple headed giant, also known as Murasakibara Atsushi member of the Generation of Miracles, to basketball practice.  
Because he was huge and could be really scary. 

The first time you had to retrieve him, he just said to you that he would crush you, because you annoyed him. So your course of action was to simply turn on your heel and walk away as fast as you could.  
But you didn't stop trying to get him to go to practice. It was either him or Araki-sensei, with her icy glare and bamboo sword. The decision wasn't easy, but in the end you were convinced that Murasakibara wouldn't really crush you, and the possibility to be hit with the shinai were way higher. 

Each and every day you tried to get him to cooperate with you, but he just wouldn't listen. He would just say something like “Ah... Reader-chin, I don't want to. Practice is annoying. Better you go now, or I might crush you.”  
You just didn't know what to do anymore. But one evening after a grueling training session for the boys, luck seemed to be on your side. Because after a little conversation with Himuro Tatsuya, shooter of the basketball team and heartthrob of nearly every girl in this school, it didn't take you long to find the ultimate weapon to get Murasakibara to practice. Bribery. 

Your new tactic worked and he started going to practice, after you promised him snacks if he would work hard.  
Murasakibara was just like a child, always searching for his next sugary treat and ready to devour each and every kind of junk food you'd offer him.  
Because you had to bribe him to go to practice almost every day, you started to always carry some chocolate bars with you.  
But today was a good day. You didn't need to bribe him to go and still had the chocolate bar for today. It was your favourite as well.  
“Might as well just eat it, I deserve a little treat once in a while.” You smiled to yourself. Yes, that was a good plan. Today was a really stressful day because of school and your duties as the manager of the basketball team. A little treat would be all you need to help you get over the rest of the day. 

You watched as the boys practiced, until you heard the whistle of coach Araki blow. “Alright, enough for today. Tomorrow at the same time.” she said.  
You relaxed a little. _Finally, training is done,_ you thought. _Not long, then I can eat my chocolate._ An even bigger smile than before was on your face.  
“Ah, Reader-chin, why are you smiling?”  
You looked up, surprised. In front of you stood a very sweaty, purple haired giant.  
“Oh, Murasakibara-kun. It's nothing, I'm just happy that practice is over and I...” You stopped yourself.  
_Better not tell him that I have chocolate with me, otherwise he might steal it,_ you thought.  
So you just said “Anyway, please hurry up so I can lock the gym, Murasakibara-kun.” He just hummed in agreement and started walking towards the locker rooms. 

You checked everything and put the equipment away for the next day. Just as you stepped out of the door of the gym, you saw that Murasakibara was standing outside, a bag of snacks in his large hands.  
“Oh, you are still here, Murasakibara-kun?” you asked, not expecting to see him. He just hummed in agreement, already eating some sort of junk food from his bag. You just shook your head in fond exasperation.  
“Well, let's go, before it's getting dark.” you said, looking up to his face. He didn't say anything, just started walking.  
You hurried after him, falling into step directly next to him. Both of you continued walking in comfortable silence, just broken through the crunching noises from the purple giant. 

You remembered your chocolate and hurriedly searched for it in your bag. After some rummaging you found the delicious treat and beamed.  
You felt Murasakibara's gaze upon you, but decided to ignore it for the time being. You had more important matters to attend to, namely your chocolate. You opened the packing and took a bite out of your treat.  
You groaned. _This is heaven,_ you thought and closed your eyes to savor the flavor of the melting chocolate in your mouth.  
Suddenly you heard a whining noise right above you.  
“Reader-chin, that is not fair. I want some chocolate as well.”  
He looked at you with adorable puppy dog eyes. But you were stronger than that. “No.” you said merciless. Another whine. “Please, Reader-chin.” You looked at him, thinking.  
“What do I get in return? Because this chocolate is really good and I'm not giving it for free.” you said.  
He immediately answered “I will go to practice the whole week.”  
You stopped dead in your tracks. “The whole week?”  
Not believing what he offered for just a little bar of chocolate. A confirming humming noise is all you get.  
The decision is not easy to make, but in the end you sigh.  
“Fine, Murasakibara-kun. Here you go. But you have to promise that you will come to practice, just like you said.”  
You hand him your already opened snack, the taste of your first bite of chocolate still on your tongue.  
He takes it from you with his huge hands and looks at you from under his messy hair.  
“I promise. Thank you, Reader-chin.” was all he said, before fixing his gaze on the snack you just gave him, taking a big bite out of it. 

_What a child,_ you thought, until suddenly something becomes abundantly clear to you and you feel heat rushing to your face. 

You just shared an indirect kiss with Murasakibara Atsushi.


	2. Kiyoshi Teppei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear everyone,
> 
> here we go again. This time with a little more romance.
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

 _This is bad, this is really really bad,_ you thought as you watched the game between Seirin and Yosen unfold before your eyes. You sat at the bench next to Aida Riko, a good friend of yours, who convinced you to take the manager job for the basketball team. You readily agreed, because being the manager gave you a valid reason to be around _him._ Kiyoshi Teppei. Founder of the Seirin Basketball team and your crush.

It all started innocently enough. First you noticed the happy-go-lucky smile he always sported, but when playing basketball he became a totally different person. You noticed how dedicated he was regarding the sport he loved. 

He was someone to rely on, his big heart open for everyone. His kindness drew you in. It also helped that he was really attractive. Big hands, strong body, kind eyes and the already mentioned easy smile. Sometimes a bit of an airhead, but you thought that was charming in his own way. 

So it is no wonder you fell for him. He was everything you ever dreamed of. 

 

You watched him during practice, blushing when he caught your gaze. It made your heart flutter when he then smiled and waved at you. He often did that. 

One day during a small break, Kiyoshi ruffled your hair in thanks for handing him his water bottle and a towel. You felt his huge, strong hand on your head and couldn't form any coherent answer to the question he just asked you. To be frank, you didn't even hear what he asked over the heavy thumping of your heart. He just laughed and ruffled your hair again, before running back onto the court to continue practice. 

Deep down you hoped that all these little things mean that he likes you too, but you always remembered yourself that it is most likely wishful thinking. But you didn't stop hoping.

 

The sharp blow of a whistle breaks your thoughts. You shake your head a little to come back to yourself. 

“Teppei, you will sit on the bench for a while. You are in no condition to play at the moment.” said Riko. You glance over at Kiyoshi, who looks like he is ready to crumble because of the things Murasakibara said to him on the court.

“Hai.” is all he said, his voice small and strained. It hurt you to see him like that. The strong, reliable Kiyoshi-senpai looked defeated, like he lost all hope.

_The members of the Generation of Miracles are monsters. How can they do these things, like it means nothing? I can't just sit here and do nothing! The team needs Kiyoshi-senpai. It is I who has to be the one to protect him now._ You thought to yourself. Slowly you walked over to him. His head was bowed, a towel lazily thrown over it to hide his face. You could see just how tense he was in the line of his shoulders. You knelt in front of him, clutching a first aid kit to your chest.

“Kiyoshi-senpai.” You said quietly. He looked at you from under the towel. His eyes brimming with pain and defeat. You felt your heart jump up to your throat.

“I'm so sorry Reader-chan. I wasn't able to protect everyone, like I promised I would.” he said, his voice unsteady. You didn't know what to say, so you just started to open the first aid kit and took out some tape. With trembling fingers you unwound the bandage around his damaged knee. He looked at you, surprise in his eyes. You smiled softly at him, finally finding your words again.

 

“Kiyoshi-senpai. Please don't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault. You are incredibly strong. The Generation of Miracles are just not easy to defeat. But I believe that it is possible to win this game.” You smiled up at him, trying to convey that you believed in him with all your heart. You didn't care that your face probably showed more of your love for him then it should have, just wanting him to understand.

He looked at you, surprise written in his features.

“I know that you can beat him, Kiyoshi-spenpai, please don't give up.” You felt tears starting to brim in the corner of your eyes.

“Reader-chan...” Kiyoshi sounded a little breathless. You looked away from him, not able to bear his gaze anymore.

_What am I doing, he is going to find out that I like him._ With shaking hands you took the tape from the floor and started to gently bandage his knee again, still feeling his eyes on you.

“Do you really think I can defeat Murasakibara?” He asked after a few long moments, a sliver of hope in his voice. “Yes.” You tried to put all your conviction in this one word, looking up at him again. “I do.” In the aftermath you couldn't say why you did what you did at that moment. Maybe your brain stopped working for a second.

You leaned forward, still looking deep into his eyes and kissed his injured knee, your lips lingering there for a few precious seconds.

You could see Kiyoshi's eyes go wide, a small blush dusting his cheeks. You leaned back again, determination in your eyes. 

“I believe in you.”

You saw hope and strength return to his eyes and also something else you couldn't quite name.

“Then I will win this game. For the team.” He smiled softly at you. “And for you, Reader-chan.”

He stands up ready to get back to the game again, but before he sets foot on the court, he turns around to you. “Ne, Reader-chan, will you grant me a wish, if I win this game?” Surprise was clearly written on your face, but you nodded nonetheless. Kiyoshi smiled. “Alright. Let's have some fun!” And the game resumed.

 

In the end you don't know how they did it, but they won. Everyone was elated. They beat Yosen with not only the miracle Murasakibara, but also Himuro Tatsuya, brother to one Kagami Taiga. 

Victory was indeed a sweet thing.

You heard the cheering all around you, but just had eyes for the figure advancing towards yourself, Kiyoshi Teppei. He had the biggest smile on his face, brighter than the sun. He stopped right in front of you.

“You said, you would grant me a wish, if I win and I did.” 

You smiled.

“Yes, that's right. What do you want?”

He hesitated for a second, a blush suddenly appearing on his face.

“I really like you, Reader-chan, so please go out with me.” He bowed to you, looking nervous. Your eyes were wide like saucers, and your heartbeat was like thunder in your chest. But it didn't take you long to answer.

“Of course!” You nearly shouted. “I like Kiyoshi-senpai as well.” Suddenly bashful you fiddled with the hem of your sleeve.

Kiyoshi beamed at you, straightening up again. “I am glad. I wasn't sure if you...” But he stoped himself, gently taking your face in his large hands and kissing you on the forehead with slightly chapped lips. You felt the heat rising to your face. 

“I am the luckiest guy alive to have you like me.” He whispered against your skin. You just wraped your arms around his torso, resting your head on his chest. _It is the other way around,_ you think. _I am the luckiest person alive._

The happy smile you sport on your face won't leave you for the days to come. 

 


	3. Kagami Taiga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear everyone,
> 
> thank you for reading my little collection of one shots.  
> I hope you enjoyed it so far.  
> This time we have a little story about Kagami Taiga.  
> I would love to hear what you think about it.
> 
> So have fun reading!

“Kagami-san, your performance in this class leaves much to be desired. If you don't improve soon, I'm afraid that you won't be allowed to play in the next basketball game.” Your teacher announced to your classmate and crush, Kagami Taiga. You heard spluttering from his direction and then the screeching of his chair as he sprang from his seat, shouting.

“You can't do this sensei, I have to play!”

He was interrupted by the teacher. “I know that it is really important for you to play with your team, that's why I have talked to Reader-san to help you with your classwork. She is the best in this chemistry course and will tutor you from now on.”

You felt Kagami's eyes on you, heat rushing to your face. _Why do I have to be the one to tutor him? I know I am the best in this class, but this will be pure torture._

Your crush on the redheaded basketball player started after you watched a practice game of the Seirin basketball team. Your best friend dragged you there, because she was good friends with the coach, Aida Riko. After you saw Kagami perform a dunk, you were transfixed. He was so graceful when he moved on the court. His powerful movements, agility and strength made you unable to look away and you felt your heart start racing. That was how it began. Ever since then your crush just developed and you started sneaking glances at him during shared classes.

“Fine.” said Kagami.

The teacher beamed at him. “Really good Kagami-san. Just talk to Reader-san later and find a time to study together.” After this, your teacher continued his lesson, like nothing has happened.

 

Soon the bell announced the lunch break. You felt your throat constricting, thinking about Kagami, who came over to your desk. “Hey, äh... sorry that you have to waste your time with tutoring me.” Kagami stood awkwardly in front of you, his hand scratching his neck in a nervous gesture. “Ah, no, that is... I mean it is no problem. I know how important it is for you to be able to play basketball.” You stopped yourself, blushing.

_Oh no, I just hope that he doesn't think I'm a creepy stalker or something... but everyone knows that he is a basketball idiot, so it should be fine... hopefully._

“Either way, when do you have some free time this week to study?” you continued. “How about tomorrow after evening practice? We could meet at my place...” suddenly he frantically waved his hands around. “Ah, I mean just because I have a lot of space and we wouldn't disturb anyone. I didn't mean to say that-” You interrupted his rumbling, smiling a little. “I understand what you mean Kagami-kun. Let's meet at your place. I'll bring some books with me.”

He smiled awkwardly at you, but gave you his mobile phone number and address nonetheless. 

“If you have trouble finding the place, just call me.”

“I will.”

He nodded at you and said his goodbyes, leaving you being a trembling mess in your seat because he just gave you his number. That was more than you ever dreamed of having.

 

 

The next evening you stood in front of Kagami's apartment door. You were nervously wringing your hands, a bag full of chemistry books hanging over your shoulder.

 _Okay, don't panic, I can do this._ You rang the bell. Shortly after you heard scrambling and cursing from the other side. The door opened and in front of you stood a flushed looking Kagami Taiga.

“You are here already? Oh... please come in.” 

You smiled at the redhead and stepped over the threshold. “Thank you Kagami-kun. Where should I put my jacket?”

“Here, give it to me. I will put it away.” After Kagami took care of your jacket the both of you went to his living room.

“That is a really nice apartment, Kagami-kun. I like it.”

“Thanks, Reader-san.” You looked around, amazed by how clean and spacious it was. _And he lives here all on his own. Isn't that kind of lonely?  
_

After looking around the apartment you watched Kagami standing there awkwardly in the middle of the living room. He wore a simple black shirt and basketball shorts. You couldn't contain the smile starting to form on your face.

_He really is a basketball idiot... It is so very important for him to play during the next game. That's why I have to do my best tutoring him! I want to see him play!_

“Alright Kagami-kun” you said with resolve in your voice, determined to help him improve his grades. “Let's start. We will not stop before you understand what I will teach you today.”

“Hai!”

 

Easier said than done. Three hours later found you sitting at the table with you starting to freak out a little. In front of you his solutions to the problems you gave him.

_How is that possible?_ You thought, dread pooling in your stomach. _I knew that he wasn't great at chemistry, but this is kind of ridiculous._

The sheet of paper in your hands was full of the red ink you used to correct his mistakes. “Kagami-kun...” You stopped yourself, looking at him. He was miserable. His eyes downcast the redhead looked kind of defeated. When he looked you in the eyes you could see the desperation swimming there clear as day.

“I'm so sorry Reader-san. I didn't mean to let you down...” That was all he said.

_He looks kind of adorable right now, in this kind of dorky way of his._

You suddenly realized how close the two of you were, sitting directly next to each other. Kagami still looking you in the eyes, your heart started beating at an accelerated pace and you felt your throat constricting. Unconsciously you leaned closer to him, already feeling his breath on your face. You were transfixed by his ruby red pools and good looks.

You saw his eyes widening, as you leaned in the rest of the way, pressing your lips on his.

Kagami's lips were warm and a little chapped, but molded perfectly against your own. You lingered there for a few seconds, savoring the feeling of your crush's lips on yours, until you realized with growing horror, that he wasn't responding to your kiss, but rather sat there frozen like a statue.

You broke the kiss suddenly, feeling the tears of embarrassment start to pool in your eyes. Not looking at him, you started apologizing.

“I... I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to... I should go!”

You tried to scramble to your feet, when you feelt his hand on your shoulder. Turning around in surprise you had no time to react when you feelt his lips on yours again. It felt wonderful and the both of you didn't want this moment to end. But soon after Kagami broke the kiss he initiated and looked at you tenderly, but with flushed cheeks.

“I liked it, a lot. I just was surprised, that's why I didn't... you know, kiss you back first.” He rubbed his neck in this nervous gesture you came to adore, again. A smile started to grow on your face.

“You liked it? Really?” He nodded. Suddenly an idea formed in your head and a wicked smile split your face.

“Alright Taiga-kun, I have a deal for you. Every time you can give me a right answer to a question, you'll get a kiss from me.”

He looked at you in astonishment. Either because you just used his first name or because of the deal you couldn't quite say. But shortly after an equally big smile formed on his face. You saw the fire return to his eyes.

“Alright Reader-chan, you have a deal! Bring it on!”

 

 


	4. Kuroko Tetsuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> thank you for all your kudos, that means the world to me.  
> I hope you'll also enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> If you have requests for a little one shot, then don't be afraid to ask me. I don't bite. ;)
> 
> Please have fun reading.

The first time you saw him was when you sat in the library of your school, doing homework. It was the color of his hair that drew your attention. A bright blue, just like the sky outside the window.

_I've never seen him before. How can it be that I missed him, with that kind of hair color. Is that even natural?_

You thought about that strange boy at the other side of the room. You looked over at his table again, but he wasn't there anymore.  You just shrugged your shoulders, going back to the book in front of you, the boy with the bright blue hair already forgotten.

 

The second time you saw him was during biology class. The teacher assigned partner work during that particular lesson and you were the only one without someone to work with. Or so you thought. 

You let out a little scream, when you noticed the blank faced, blue haired boy next to you, your hand gripping your blouse over your heart.

“How long have you been here? And who are you?!” You asked, also suddenly realizing how rude that sounded. You blushed a little because of your slip up, but looked him in the eyes nonetheless.

“I'm Kuroko Tetsuya and I've been here the whole time, Reader-san.”

Your eyes opened wide.

“How do you know my name?” You were confused.

“We've been sharing this class since the beginning of this school year.” His voice was bland and didn't betray any emotion, just like his face and his stunning blue eyes, that matched the color of his hair. You felt the heat rushing to your face again, ashamed that you hadn't noticed him, even though you were in the same class.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't noticed you. It's nice to meet you Kuroko-kun.”

He nodded and soon afterwards you started your work for class.

 

From this day forward you noticed him more often during your schooldays. During lunch, in some other classes you apparently shared with him, on the school floors and also during a basketball game your school Seirin participated in.

Your best friend was a huge fan of this sport and that's why she dragged you to this particular basketball game. You couldn't believe your eyes when you saw the familiar blue hair on the court.

_Kuroko plays basketball? I would never have guessed, he looks so small..._

But after seeing his misdirection and how he moved on the court, you were completely in awe of because his talent.

_How is it even possible to play like that? It seems like he vanishes from one moment to the other. I've never seen something like that before..._

You followed the flow of the game with wide eyes, cheering every time the Seirin basketball team scored. You never thought that you could have so much fun watching a basketball game.

In the end Seirin won and you jumped out of your chair cheering as loud as you could, a huge smile on your face, never seeing the blue eyes that looked at you with something like happiness in them.

 

After the game you stood in front of the gym, waiting for your friend to come back from the vending machines.

_What's taking her so long? She said, that she just wanted to buy something to drink._

Suddenly your mobile phone rang, indicating that you got a message from your best friend. “I'm sorry, but I had to go home suddenly, have to babysit my brother... Oh dear. That's just so typical. She at least could have come and tell me herself.” You murmured under your breath, exaggerated you put away your phone and start going home as well, until you suddenly feel a presence next to you. Turning your head you saw Kuroko walking next to you.

_Again? How is it possible that he just appears and I don't even notice?_

“Hello Reader-san.”

You let out a sigh and force a little smile on your face.

“Hello Kuroko-kun. You were really good during the game. I didn't know that you play basketball.”

“Ah, I've played basketball for a long time, Reader-san.” He looked you in the eyes, face unreadable as ever. This time your smile was genuine.

“You seem to really love this sport and you are so good at it, too. I have never seen anyone who plays like you.”

He didn't say anything for a while, just staring in front of him with a small frown on his face.

_Oh no, have I said something wrong?_

Just as you wanted to open your mouth to apologize, he spoke again.

“I can play as I do because of my lack of presence. Normally everyone has problems noticing me, also outside of games. So during a game I use this to play like I do. It's called misdirection.” His voice was flat as always, but you thought you could hear just a little bit of sadness in it.

_It can't be easy to always be overlooked. I ask myself if he feels lonely sometimes? I know I would feel lonely..._

To lighten the mood you smiled brightly at him and in a cheerful voice you asked: “Kuroko-kun, would you like to eat some ice cream, to celebrate your victory today?”

His blue eyes studied your face and you started to get uncomfortable under his gaze. You started to twitch and the blood rushed to your cheeks again.

“I would like that.”

You felt happiness spread through you at his answer.

“Alright, lets go. There is a convenience store just around the corner, they should have some ice cream.”

You walked next to each other in comfortable silence. A few minutes later the both of you arrived at the store and bought an ice cream. After discarding the foil protecting the cold beverage you stood outside the convenience store together, enjoying the sweet and cold snack. You studied Kuroko, who was obviously enjoying his vanilla flavored ice cream very much.

_He looks happy this way, even when he doesn't smile. His eyes betray him... I can see the happiness in this beautiful eyes._

Suddenly your own eyes widened to saucers.

_Wait a second, have I just thought that Kuroko has beautiful eyes? But it is true somehow... they are really nice, just like his hair._

“Is everything alright Reader-san?”

Startled you came back to yourself, shaking your head a little to fully come back to reality.

You smiled at him.

“Yes, everything is fine. I just thought about something.”

“Ah. Something important?”

You shook your head, embarrassed. But then you spoke again.

“Kuroko-kun. May I ask you something?”

After seeing him nod you continue. “Isn't it kind of lonely to always be overlooked by everyone?”

You saw surprise in his eyes, apparently this question took him by surprise. But after he recovered from his shock he searched your face with his eyes again. After a few moments he answered slowly.

“Sometimes it is a little bit lonely.”

That was all he said. Nothing more. You felt your heart breaking a little for this boy in front of you. This polite, handsome boy who surprised you with his talent today and you thought to yourself that there had to be so much more to discover under that stoic facade of his.

With a sudden boast of courage you took one of his hands in yours and smiled kindly at him.

“I could only imagine how it must feel. But you know, I will try my best to make you forget the loneliness. I will notice you. Count on me Kuroko-kun”.

Without thinking about it you leaned forward and kissed his cheek. It felt warm and soft under your lips and you closed your eyes, enjoying the moment. You felt his breath upon your own cheek and it became a little unsteady, maybe because of surprise, but you didn't care. Slowly opening your eyes again, you leaned back, seeing Kuroko standing there with flushed cheeks, but also a very small smile upon his own lips.

You smiled back at him.

“Thank you Reader-san. I would really like to be noticed by you.” He grasped your hand tighter, which was still in his.

“Let's go home Reader-san. It is late already.” You nodded, the smile of happiness still fixed upon your face.

He never let go of your hand as he walked you home.

 


	5. Himuro Tatsuya (Christmas Special)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear everyone,
> 
> this time I'm back with a little Christmas Special for you.  
> I know it is a little early, but I hope you enjoy it.  
> Your feedback means a lot to me.
> 
> Have fun reading.

You heard the snow crunching under your warm winter shoes with every step. It was extremely cold outside today, so you wore a thick jacket, a green scarf, a nice hat and some mittens to keep you warm. Even though you were nearly unidentifiable buried underneath all your clothes you still felt the chilly air creeping under your skin. During every exhale you could see your breath coming out in puffs front of you.

It was dark already, even though it wasn't late in the evening. But the snow covering every street and surface reflected the lights installed in the trees and from the moon, giving your surroundings a peaceful atmosphere. It didn't seem so dark as it could have been, the with snow illuminating the night and muting the sounds of the city around you. It was like a blanket, covering everything in white and giving the world around you a calm but white cold exterior.

You inhaled the frosty, but refreshing air. It smelled clean and crisp and you could make out some spices, like cinnamon and vanilla.

_Someone is probably baking cookies. It smells so nice, I can feel it warming me up inside._

You smiled contently, also thinking about your destination and the person waiting for you.

_I should probably hurry a little, I'm already late._

You sped up a little, the crunching of the freshly fallen snow under your feet becoming more pronounced.

Still you were enchanted by the sight all around you and you looked up at the clear, star covered sky above you with the moon hanging nearly full above the city.

 

After a few minutes of walking you could see your destination right in front of you, a lone figure already standing next to a huge Christmas tree, which was decorated with silver and red ribbons, a lot of small candles and right on top of the tree sat a beautifully crafted star, shining in the dark.

The figure turned around having heard your footfalls in the snow.

“Reader-chan. It is so nice to see you.” He smiled at you, his eyes softly crinkling at the edges.

“Himuro-kun. It is also really nice to see you.” You smiled right back at Himuro Tatsuya, the boy who asked you to spend this Christmas eve with him.

You would have never thought that the most sought after boy of your school Yosen would ask you to spend this night together with him. Especially because Christmas was a feast that was so much more important to him, he growing up in America and all.

_But I'm so glad that he asked me, he is such a kind and compassionate person... not to mention that he is very beautiful. I think it is normal that I like him, right?_

You liked him ever since you became the manager of the Yosen basketball team. You loved basketball, but after you discovered that your own skills were more than abysmal you tried to find a solution that you could still be involved with the sport.

Your best shot was becoming the manager of the boys basketball team. After joining you soon discovered how truly kind and talented Himuro Tatsuya was. You saw a completely new side of him, got to know HIM and you learned that there was so much more under that pretty poker face of his. 

First you were astonished that he was not the person you thought he would be, namely the very polite, pretty but kind of distant returnee. No, you could see that he was a hard working person with a deep passion for basketball, who also struggled but always got up again to try to become better. After some weeks you also noticed a deep kind of sadness lingering in his gaze, but you never asked. You weren't that close after all.

All you could do was watch him from afar, falling in love with him a little more each day.

 

But one day after practice when you were cleaning the gym he suddenly stood in front of you.

Nearly dripping the basketball you were checking for damages you let out a little squeak, blushing when you realized how undignified that sounded. Himuro just smiled a little wider and you cleared your throat, embarrassed.

“Is everything all right, Himuro-kun?”

“Yes everything is fine, Reader-chan. I just wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me?” You were astonished, not quite sure what you did to deserve his gratefulness.

He just smiled down at you, his visible grey eye twinkling.

“I wanted to thank you for all your hard work. Without you the basketball team wouldn't be the same. You always look out for us, bringing us drinks and towels during a game and cleaning the equipment.”

“I'm just doing my job. I mean, that's what a manager is there for, right? And I like it. A lot. Because I love basketball so much and I don't want to give up on the sport, just because I'm bad at playing it. Being the manager for our team was the next logical step.”

You looked up when you heard him laughing, being transfixed by him. It sounded pretty, befitting the rest of him perfectly. Soon his laughter died down, just some chuckles escaping him when he looked you in the eyes again, and said with a soft voice.

“You really are something else, aren't you? So compassionate in everything you do.”

“But not as much as yourself, Himuro-kun.” You replied suddenly. Himuro seemed to be taken by surprise by what you said, so you started talking again.

“I mean, you practice so hard every single day to get better and even when you fail you just practice harder to get it right. I can see how much this sport means to you and that's why you are so much more compassionate than me.”

An indulgent smile spread over Himuro's face.

“That's how you think of me?” He teased.

The blush which subsided during the conversation came back to your cheeks. You were tongue-tied and couldn't say a word, the heart in your chest beating so fast you could hear the blood rushing through your ears.

_That was a stupid thing to say! Now he surely thinks that I am just another fan girl of his... Why couldn't I just shut my mouth. Just one time._

Lost in your thoughts you didn't see the warm light in his visible eye and the soft, genuine smile on his face.

“Reader-chan.” You looked back up at him again, still feeling flustered.

“Now I have another thing to thank you for. Thank you, for your kind words. But like I said at the beginning, I wanted to say thanks for all the things you do for the team. So please, let me thank you properly. Would you allow me to spend Christmas eve with you to repay you for all the things you've done?”

Eyes wide like saucers you could just stammer out one word in your confusion. “Y-Yes...”

Himuro smiled at you again.

“Wonderful, let's meet at the park at 5 pm.” You just nodded, not quite able to understand what just happened. He waved at you and said his goodbyes, leaving you alone to think about the situation you were in now.

 

That was how Himuro Tatsuya asked you and the reason you just met him at the park right next to the Christmas tree.

“It is really cold today, right?” Himuro inquired after you exchanged your greetings.

“Yes, but it is kind of beautiful outside... I always liked snow.”

Himuro smiled at you again, his black hair peeking out under a red hat. It just made him look so much more beautiful.

“We should probably walk around a bit, so we don't get to cold. What do you think?”

You nodded to his suggestion and a playful light ignited in his visible grey eye. You soon found out why though, when he took your mitten clad hand in his much bigger one. Your eyes widened and you looked up at him questioningly. He just smiled his secretive smile and squeezed your hand tighter.

“Let's go Reader-chan. There is a beautiful walkway I want to show you.”

The both of you started walking in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. You felt warmth creeping up from where his hand held yours, spreading everywhere right down to your toes.

Happiness filled you, as you looked at his profile, illuminated by the thousand Christmas lights in the trees. He glanced at you as well and sent a heart warming smile in your direction. After a few minutes walking in silence he suddenly stopped walking when the both of you stood under an archway. You looked at him questioningly.

“Do you know Reader-chan, there is an old Christmas tradition I wanted to tell you about.”

“What is it? I don't know much about Christmas traditions.” You asked curiously. He smiled, but this time it looked nearly mischievous. You felt goosebumps travelling down your spine in anticipation.

“I don't know where it comes from, but it is said that when two people stand under a mistletoe they have to share a kiss.”

“A kiss?” You asked, not comprehending where he was going with this. His smile grew and he nodded.

“Yes, a kiss.”

“Why are you telling me this?” You inquired with confusion in your voice.

“Just look up Reader-chan.”

You looked above you and right there dangling from the archway was a mistletoe, bound with red ribbon. Your eyes widened and your heart skipped a beat, before it began racing in your chest. You didn't have time to comprehend what was happening at this moment, when you felt Himuro's warm hands upon your face, cupping your cheeks. 

He looked you in the eyes, a little uncertain but after a moment he found his courage again. He was so close to you that you could feel his breath upon your face. He leaned closer, so close that his lips nearly touched yours, waiting if you would stop him. You didn't move and that was all it took for him to close the remaining gap between you and place his lips upon yours in a gentle and sweet kiss.

You closed your eyes, raising your hands to embrace him and pull him closer. You could hear Himuro making a surprised sound, but he never broke the kiss. It felt wonderful. His lips on yours were so soft and warm, way warmer than yours and he smelled of spices, but also a little bit sweet, mixed with just the unique smell of himself.

You hoped that this moment would never end. But soon both of you needed to take a breath of fresh air, so you had to break the gentle kiss. Your arms still wrapped securely around Himuro's neck you smiled up at him, bright eyed.

“Merry Christmas, Reader-chan.”

“Merry Christmas, Tatsuya-kun.”

His eyes widened in astonishment because you used his first name for the first time.

“I like how you say my name. I want you to call me Tatsuya every day from now on.”

You nodded and Tatsuya leaned in to kiss you again, more passionately this time, that you felt a tingling sensation running through your entire body. You only could think of one thing before everything was swallowed in white bliss.

_I really love Christmas._

 


	6. Kise Ryouta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear everyone,
> 
> I am back again. This time with our favorite pretty boy Kise Ryouta.
> 
> Please have fun reading!

You knew Kise Ryouta since the both of you were in elementary school. Back then he was just a very adorable little boy with a sunny smile on his chubby face. You became best friends very fast.

As the years passed Kise Ryouta grew up to be a handsome and well sought after young and popular man, but you stood beside him as his best friend through everything. He could rely on you when his modelling job was taking a toll on him, you would take care of him and when his grades in school slipped you tutored this dense idiot with a smile on your face.

All in all you could say that you would do everything for your best friend and he would do everything for you as well.

So when he came to you one day with a strange request, after being hunted by his numerous fan girls again, you couldn't say no. Because Kise Ryouta was and will ever be your best friend.

 

“You want me to do what?!” Eyes wide you stared in complete disbelieve at a puppy eyed Kise, fake tears streaming down his face.

“Please Readercchi! You are the only one I could ask to do that!” His voice took a whining quality and his lips started to quiver slightly.

_Always one for the dramatics... at least this is something that didn't change._

You shook your head, fingers massaging the bridge of your nose in exasperation.

“But why? I mean... wouldn't it be easier for you to just find yourself a real girlfriend? Why would you ask me to pretend to be your girlfriend? Kise-kun, think of me as well, the fan girls would hound me down and kill me or something.” During your little speech you could see his face falling, now sporting a rejected look.

Whining again he said: “But I don't want a girlfriend. I have basketball and my best friend Readercchi.  And I would chase away all fan girls trying to hurt you. I just can't take it any more. They are after me every day now... ”

You shook your head again, not knowing what to reply to this kind of answer.

_But he is right. Girls chasing after him became a daily occurrence, ever since he had a breakthrough as a model... and he is my best friend, so it is kind of my obligation to help him, right?_

You came to a decision.

“Alright Kise-kun, I'll help you.” You didn't get the chance to say anything more than that, because Kise spun you around in the air, your face pressed to his warm and muscular chest. You heard him cheering, at least until you demanded to be let down again.

He looked at you with sparkling eyes.

“Thank you so much Readerchhi! I knew you would help me. You are the best!”

“Alright, alright. Calm down Kise-kun. What do I even have to do? I don't know how to behave that they would believe me that I'm your girlfriend...”

“You don't have to do much. Just confirm that we are in a relationship if anyone asks you. I will take care of the rest.” He sent you a sunny smile and you could just nod your head in agreement.

That was who you came to be the fake girlfriend of Kise Ryouta, the most sought after boy of your school and maybe the whole country as well.

 

Like he promised nothing much changed. Every once in a while you had to tell a girl that you indeed were the girlfriend of Kise. After they heard you say that, the girl in question would turn around and run away, often in tears.

You felt bad seeing all the heartbreak you caused just for a lie. But it was to help your best friend since elementary school, so you continued with this farce.

Other than that Kise walked you home after school, but that was nothing new for the both of you. He brought you home since the second year of middle school.

The only new thing was you two holding hands when seeing some fan girls. During one of these occasions you realised just how tall he became. His hand dwarfed yours completely, when a few year back they were nearly the same size. You studied him thoroughly for the first time in years.

_Now I can understand why all the girls are flocking to him. He is really beautiful. I wonder why I never realized that before._

You looked at his face. The pale skin, the smooth lips, the straight small nose and his captivating golden eyes with the long eyelashes. But the most beautiful trait was his hair. At least in your opinion. Golden like sunlight and it looked as soft as silk.

_If it is still as soft as it was when we were kids, then his hair is really as soft and smooth as it looks..._

Right when you were studying his profile he turned his face to you, looking you in the eyes, a little puzzled.

“Is everything alright Readercchi? Do I have something on my face?”

You felt a little ashamed being caught staring at him, so you immediately replied.

“No... no, everything is fine. Just thinking is all.”

Kise looked at you just a little longer, a calculative glint in his eyes, before nodding and then changing the subject to his latest basketball game.

You forbid yourself to think about his handsome face again, walking home chatting with him like in old times.

 

This routine continued and before you even realized it some weeks already passed. It was fun spending so much time with Kise. Before this little scheme the both of you had going on, you didn't spend this much time with him any more. He was always so busy with his modelling job and basketball practice. But to make your act more convincing, you spend every free minute of his day together. You grew closer again, just like when you were still kids and not burdened with the responsibilities that came with growing up.

_Maybe this wasn't the worst idea. Nothing really happened to me and it is so much fun with him..._

You relaxed just a little bit, accepting the situation as it was. Accepting to play Kise Ryouta's fake girlfriend.

 

But when you don't expect something to happen, then something happens. It was a rainy day and school just ended. You had a bad day. It started with you waking up late, so you had to hurry to get school in time. Don't forget that today seemed to be a bad hair day, just wonderful. You also forgot your lunch today because you were in such a hurry. And to top it, you haven't seen Kise once today.

Sighing you closed your school bag, heading to the schools entrance.

But you didn't even get there, because someone stood in your way right in the hallway. You stopped and looked at the girl in front of you. She wore a sour face and her lips were pressed to a thin line.

_Oh no... what is going on now? Can the day get worse?_

“Can I help you?” You tried to be friendly, it just wouldn't do to snap at her because of your already bad mood. Besides, you wanted to know why she looked at you with this killer intend in her eyes.

“Yes, indeed.” Her tone of voice was nasty. Ice cold and arrogant. You sighed. Trouble seemed to be just around the corner.

“I don't believe that you are the girlfriend of Kise Ryouta.” Your eyes widened. You stood there in total disbelieve, mouth dropped open, heart beating furiously in your chest.

_What to do, what to do? I can't let him down. Everything would have been for naught..._

Your thoughts raced furiously through your brain, until you felt a strong arm wrapping around your shoulders. You felt relieve flooding through your veins when you saw it was indeed Kise who came to your rescue.

Looking at the girl in front of you, you saw her face showing an uncertain expression.

“Readercchi? Is everything fine?”

“Ah yes, I just-” you were interrupted by the girl.

“No, nothing is fine. I know that she is not your girlfriend Kise-san!” Apparently she recovered from her first shock. But he didn't react like I thought he would. He stayed cool and answered.

“Ah? Why would you say that?”

The girl blushed as Kise's intense eyes were focused on her.

“Be-because you never do what couples do...” You were confused, nobody said that to the both of you before.

“But we are together.” You said, trying to save the situation.

As soon as she heard your voice, the poisonous look was back in her eyes again.

“Are you?” She crossed her arms in front of her, looking smug all of a sudden. A shudder ran down your spine.

_What now? What is she planning?_

“Then prove it.” A nasty smile played around her mouth.

“How?” You heard the warning bells ringing in your ears.

“If you really are his girlfriend, then it shouldn't be a problem if you kissed him, right?”

_Kiss? Kiss him?_

You were nearly panicking. Blood rushing loudly through your ears, you couldn't form a coherent thought.

_I couldn't... but if I don't... no I-_

You looked at the girl, who sported a triumphant grin on her face, her eyes telling you 'I thought so'. When you saw the smug expression on her face you just kind of snapped.

_I won't let everything be ruined by this girl! I promised that I would help Ryouta an I will._

You willed your body to move, turning towards an equally shocked Kise. Taking a deep breath, you moved your arms around his neck, pulling him down to yourself. The last thing you saw before closing your eyes was his slightly surprised face. Then you felt his lips on yours for the first time.

They were even more perfect than they looked. You had to hold back a little moan, that tried to escape your mouth. Every thought forgotten you just felt the soft texture of his warm lips against your own.

Then suddenly you felt him kissing back carefully. That was the moment you completely lost it. Pressing yourself against his body you opened your mouth and traced his upper lip with your tongue. You heard a little surprised sound coming from him, but he responded nonetheless. Pulling you tightly against his fit body, encircling your waist with his strong arms, you felt his mouth open as well, his hot and slick tongue flicking against yours. You opened your eyes in surprise, but closed them soon afterwards to savour the feeling of Kise kissing you senseless. He became bold and slipped his tongue in your mouth, exploring the cavern you so desperately tried to defend against the sly intruder. But to no avail. He was a lot more experienced than you and soon you had to give up.

You broke the heated kiss, greedily gulping down the air. Your face was hot and red, your lips looked thoroughly kissed and your eyes were wide, staring in wonder and amazement at Kise.

When kissing the both of you didn't even notice the girl running away in tears, not that it mattered for you at the moment.

Kise looked at you, slightly out of breath as well.

“Readercchi...” His voice was soft as well as his eyes. He used his right hand to stroke your cheek tenderly.

“Ryouta I am sor-”

“Shhh.” He pressed his finger to your lips, silencing you. He just studied your face for a while, before a sunny smile started to break out on his face.

“Readercchi. I've known you for so long and never noticed just how beautiful you have become.”

Face getting redder you didn't know what to say, but you couldn't say anything ether way, his finger still pressed softly to your lips. So he continued.

“I think... I think we should end this arrangement. I don't want you to be my fake girlfriend anymore.”

You felt dread settling in your stomach, so you yanked yourself free of this constricting finger and began to protest.

“But-”

He shook his head and immediately interrupted you.

“I think I want Readercchi to be my real girlfriend. What do you say?”

You couldn't comprehend what he just said.

_Did he really just... but I... I..._

He looked at you expectantly, but also a little nervously. That brought you back to your senses and you could feel a huge smile forming on your face.

“Yes. I think I want to be Ryouta's real girlfriend as well.”

Hearing your confirmation his face lit up as the sun and he bend down to kiss you again.

 


	7. Hyuuga Junpei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there,
> 
> I am back again with a little one shot.  
> I don't know when I can update again, because my studies require a lot of attention right now.  
> But I hope you will enjoy this small story.
> 
> Have fun reading

It was official. You had a problem. A huge one. After the realization hit you, you went to the rooftop of your school Seirin to think about the mess you landed yourself into.

It was something out of your control and yet you felt so incredibly stupid and angry with yourself for not preventing it.

You see, you fell in love with your best friend. Your best friend who was in love with another girl. How you knew that he loved someone else? Well it was kind of obvious and he came to you one day and told you about it.

During the first time he told you that he loved someone else, you said to him that you would help him confess his love to the lucky girl, not knowing that you doomed yourself. Because your best friend was none other than the captain of the basketball team, Hyuuga Junpei and the girl he loved was another dear friend of yours, Aida Riko.

In the beginning you still could laugh about the attempts of Hyuuga to confess, but after each failed attempt you felt something changing inside of you. When first it was disappointment that he butchered another opportunity, after a while you felt relieve flooding trough your veins.

Today he tried to confess to Aida again and as you watched him trying, you felt your stomach churn and you realized that this feeling of relieve you felt every time was because you somehow fell in love with Hyuuga along the way.

 

In your shock you darted away from the scene unfolding in front of your eyes and went to the rooftop. There you sat in silence, looking at the clear blue sky above you.

_Why? Why was I so stupid to fall in love with him, even though I knew he loved Aida-chan? They are both dear to me, but I wish that Hyuuga-kun wouldn't have fallen in love with her..._

You felt terrible. Both of them were your friends and you wished for Hyuuga to be happy, but to imagine the both of them together, laughing and kissing, hurt you more than you could describe.

You tucked your knees to your chest, putting your head on your folded legs. Eyes closed you tried to calm down and push the tears away, which were threatening to fall down you cheeks.

_It is all such a mess... So it is probably true what they say, a boy and a girl can never be just friends, one of them always falls in love... I should have taken it seriously._

 

A soft sigh left your lips and you opened your eyes to the sudden sound of a door opening. You crinkled your nose when you realized that someone disturbed your silence, but the scowl suddenly left your face as you realized just who intruded your hiding place.

 

None other than Hyuuga Junpei stood in the doorway, a defeated look on his handsome face and his grey eyes beyond his glassed cast downwards. You watched him keenly, noticing every twitch on his face and came to the conclusion that he wasn't able to confess his feelings this time.

Another sigh left your lips, to which Hyuuga looked at you, surprise in his eyes.

“Oh Reader-chan. I didn't know you were here.” He closed the door and sat down next to you, still with defeat written on his face.

You forced a small smile on your lips.

“You know that I like to go here during lunch.”

He hummed in agreement. You often could be found on the rooftop, because you liked the atmosphere and the silence. It was kind of relaxing to escape the other students in your school.

“So, another failed attempt I assume?” you asked him after a few uncomfortable minutes of silence between you.

“Ah... yes.” His voice was quite and he didn't look at you, instead fiddling with his fingers in which you know was his nervous gesture. You looked at his face, trying to guess what he was thinking.

“Hyuuga-kun...” you stopped yourself, but the mentioning of his name got you his attention.

“Hm? What is it?”

You plastered another smile on your face which felt painfully fake in your opinion.

“You really are bad at this kind of stuff, aren't you?”

“Shut up!” He raised his voice, but you could see the blush dusting his cheeks and you noticed the embarrassment in his voice. You let out a sharp laugh and felt another arrow of pain piercing trough your heart.

_It's no use, he really loves her. I never had a chance to begin with. But I have to be strong... for him, that he can be happy._

“Hey Hyuuga-kun... I told you that I would help you, right?”

“Yes, you did Reader-chan” You saw a small smile creeping on his face and it made your heart beat just a little faster.

The smile made him so much more attractive than he already was with his lean and fit body, deep grey eyes behind his kind of adorable glasses and spiky hair. But he wasn't just good looking. His character was also beautiful. Determined and yet kind and friendly, even though he could be a little bit scary during games. He was really quite a catch. So it was no wonder you fell for him.

 

“That's right, I did. So cheer up, we will find a way.” You smiled at him and you could see the clouds in his eyes disappear.

“Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you.” He leaned against you, his head falling on your shoulder.

Your heart felt like it would burst, it beat so fast in your chest. You exhaled sharply through your nose, trying to compose yourself.

_Get it together! Now is not the time to cry!_

 

But it was not easy, with his head on your shoulder his warmth seeping trough your clothes. You could feel his black hair tickling your cheek and it felt soft against your skin. His scent of shampoo and something just Hyuuga registered in your brain, which decided to stop functioning at this very moment.

That is the only explanation you could think of, because otherwise you would have never done what you did at this moment.

It felt so natural and you didn't think about it.

You just turned your head a little bit and pressed a kiss on top of his hair. It felt even softer on your lips than when it grazed your cheek and you closed your eyes in bliss to savour the moment. You felt content during this time where your lips were pressed against his head, but it soon ended when you realized just what you were doing.

Your eyes widened a little bit, but you composed yourself and tried to act normally.

It was just in time as well, because Hyuuga lifted his head a little bit to look at you, stunned and eyes wide.

You forced a laugh and answered his question from a few minuted before with fake cheerfulness.

“You would be kind of screwed without me, don't you think?”

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“Yes, I think that I would have a problem without you by my side.” He looked cheerful again and his eyes were lit with light, his depression forgotten.

But he didn't know what those words did to you, the pain he caused you with his carelessness and yet you couldn't hate him, ever.

Because he was your best friend. Your best friend you fell in love with, even though you knew he would never love you back. So after the bell rang you went to class together and you buried your feelings deep inside your heart, never to be spoken about.

 


	8. Reo Mibuchi (Valentines Special)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I am sorry that I haven't uploaded something for a while, but my studies need a lot of attention right now. Thank you all for your support and your kudos, it is really appreciated.
> 
> This time I have a little Valentines special for you, because the day fast approaches. Even though I am not a huge fan of this holiday, I thought it fits into this little collection of one shots quite nicely.  
> It wasn't easy to write this time, because Reo Mibuchi is difficult to portray (at least for me). But I hope you like it nonetheless. 
> 
> Attention, fluff ahead but also a little swearing and this time it is definitely a female reader.
> 
> Have fun reading!

To say you were stunned was an understatement. You were floored, because to be honest you never imagined to get Valentines chocolate from Reo Mibuchi, the prettiest boy of your school Rakuzan.

First because everyone just assumed that he played for the other team, so to speak and second even if he didn't swing that way, that he would be far out of your league.

You just had to look at him, with his gentle deep green eyes, pretty hair and clear skin. Just don't speak about his fit body, incredible talent for basketball and his intelligence.

 

You felt kind of bad right now, standing in front of him with his eyes on you. Just like everyone else you thought that he was interested in boys, but who could blame you? With his motherly behaviour towards his basketball team and the cute nickname he gave to his captain Akashi Seijuro. You even noticed that he was called Reo-nee by his team. Sister, really?

All of these little things lead to your conclusion that he had to be gay. You weren't bothered by that, he was a really nice and kind guy and you liked him. In a friendly way at last, because you always forbid yourself to fall in love with him. Falling for him would just be painful and fruitless. Apparently you were wrong though.

 

“Reader-chan?” his voice brought you back to reality and your eyes, which were fixed on the offered chocolates snapped to his face.

He looked uncertain of himself and a little shaken, maybe because you didn't say anything for a long while and just stared at the gift in his hands, completely frozen.

“Yes? Ah... I mean... I thought the girl is supposed to give the chocolate to the boy they like and not the other way around?”

Your eyes widened and you averted your gaze.

_Did I just... oh no, why can't I think a little bit before I open my mouth? That was awful._

When you heard a little chuckle, you lifted your head and looked at his face. His mouth was smiling, but in his eyes you could see that you hurt him with your rash words.

You felt really bad now and your shoulders slumped a little bit.

His next words were spoken in a quiet voice, which lacked the usual warmth and they hit you like a ton of bricks.

“I get it, you don't want them. Don't worry it's alright. It was kind of stupid of me to think that you would like me. I will not bother you again Reader-chan.”

Without looking at you again he turned around and left you standing alone in the courtyard under the bare trees.

He didn't even wait for you to get a word in edgewise. But you weren't sure if you could have said anything, his confession rendering you mute. So you stood there all on your own, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

_He just confessed, right? My good friend Reo Mibuchi confessed his love for me... and I! I am so stupid, so fucking stupid! He must be hurting right now, just because I am such a stupid little coward._

“Reo...” Your voice was weak and laced with tears. They gathered at the edge of your eyes and you could do nothing to stop them when they started falling.

Angry with yourself you wiped your face with your sleeve, sobbing into the soft material of your uniform.

“Shit! Reo...” You sat down on a nearby bench and cried your heart out until you heard the bell ringing, signalling the end of the break. You gathered your things and started walking towards the school, not seeing all the happy couples around you, for you were lost in thoughts.

_Reo, I don't want to loose you. I can't..._

 

Reo and you knew each other since you started attending Rakuzan. The both of you were in the same class since your first year and sometimes you talked a little between classes. He was always polite and gentlemen like. He was easy to like and you had to admit that you had a little crush on him during your first year of high school. But you were just acquaintances back then and not yet friends.

That changed after you had to work on a group project together at the end of your first year. Both of you just clicked and you became friends during that time. To not complicate everything, you forced yourself to ignore the crush you harboured for the black haired basketball player.

During that time you also came to the conclusion that he probably was gay.

You never asked, but for you it seemed to be kind of obvious. It hurt at the beginning, but made it easier for you to ignore your feelings.

You were sure that you would never be able to have him, so you tried to be a good friend for him, because to loose him completely was something you couldn't bare.

 

It worked somehow and you were good friends from then on, but now at the end of your second year everything was overthrown by Reo's confession today and your world was upside down.

During your classes after the world shattering break you just looked out of the window, the voice of the teacher only a humming noise in your ear.

Your thoughts were a mess, but you knew that you had to do something. You couldn't loose Reo.

_I am the one who is to blame for this situation. It was a huge surprise that he confessed today, but I shouldn't have reacted like I did. Especially because I could love him, if I let myself. He is so easy to love._

You looked at him, sitting a few rows in front of you, but he ignored you ever since you walked into the classroom and after the bell rang, announcing the last class of the day was finished, he just took his bag and fled the room, without a backwards glance.

You sighed, but you were determined to right the wrongs you committed today.

 

A few hours later you stood in front of the gym where the basketball team trained. You could hear the squeaking of the shoes on the gym floor and the bouncing of the balls.

_So they are still not finished with practice. I knew that Akashi-kun_ _is_ _a slave driver._

You smiled a little because of your thoughts, glad that the captain of the team wasn't able to read minds.

You looked down at you hands, which clutched a little red box, bound by a white ribbon. Inside this box was hastily made confect, but it was made with love, so you weren't ashamed that they didn't look perfect.

There is just so much you could do in a few hours, even when you hurried to your dorm as fast as you could and started making chocolates as soon as you arrived at the kitchen. Some would say that it was a dumb idea to start making Valentines chocolate when the day was nearly over, but you had a mission and you wouldn't give up.

You looked up at the gym door and took a deep breath, steeling yourself for what you had to do.

When you started walking towards the door, your knees felt weak and you heart started beating faster. With trembling fingers you opened the door and stepped inside.

You were greeted with the sight of sweaty boys, trying to follow the orders their captain gave them. They all looked ready to faint on the spot, completely drained from the long training.

As soon as the door shut close behind you, you were noticed by everyone.

You felt small under the piercing glances of the team and when you looked at Reo, your heart sank. He had an icy look in his eyes, but you also could see that he was still deeply hurt from your behaviour.

The silence which stretched uncomfortably was interrupted by the smooth voice of Akashi Seijuro.

“Reo, your friend is interrupting our training. Show her out.”

Your eyes widened and you looked at Akashi, completely stunned.

_He just... helped me?_

“Yes Sei-chan. Come Reader-chan.”

You averted your gaze from Akashi and hastily followed Reo out of the door. He didn't even wait for you.

When the both of you were outside, he stopped and addressed you.

“Why are you here?” His voice was quiet and he didn't look at you.

You took a deep breath and tried to get a grip on your nerves.

_This is important, don't butcher it again! Otherwise I might loose Reo forever._

“Reo. Please look at me.” Your voice was soft and coaxing and he wasn't able to refuse your request.

“What is it?”

It hurt you that he was so cold towards you, he never was like this before.

Your hands shook as you presented him with the little red box. Bowing deeply in front of him you started apologizing.

“Reo, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so surprised when you confessed to me and I didn't know what to think or to say. Please, forgive me. I like you Reo, but I don't yet love you. But if you give me time, then I'm sure that I'll fall in love with you. You are so perfect and kind and talented. I don't know if there is anybody here who wouldn't fall in love with you. So if you still want to have me, then please accept these chocolates.”

It was silent after your little tirade. Your throat was constricting and you felt your stomach sinking.

Suddenly you felt a warm hand on top of yours and you looked up at Reo, who stood in front of you. Then he gently pried the red box out if your shaking fingers and took it reverently.

Your eyes widened and you straightened your back, looking him right in the eyes. He looked a little stunned himself, but also genuinely happy and a smile stretched his lips.

“Reader-chan.” he sounded breathless.

“Reo...” Again your words left you, but this time it was because of happiness. Reo opened the little box and peered inside.

“Are these home made?” He sounded surprised, but still a little smile danced on his lips.

“Yes. I know they aren't perfect, but-”

Reo interrupted you before you could finish you sentence.

“No Reader-chan. They are perfect, because they are from you. I am really happy and I have to give you an apology as well. I shouldn't have acted like I have, but I was upset. I thought that everything was over between us. Our friendship, everything. I thought that I destroyed it.”

You shook your head.

“No Reo. You could never destroy it. You are way to precious for me.” The both of you smiled at each other and somehow during this moment the world seemed to stop.

It felt unreal, even when Reo gently pulled you against his muscled chest and nuzzled your hair with his nose, inhaling deeply. You closed your eyes and savoured his warmth. You felt his chest rumbling, as he started to speak.

“So that means that I can walk you home today?”

You laughed.

“Reo, you know that I am living at the dorms, right?” you tightened your hold around his waist.

“But I think you can walk me home, when I'm allowed to call you my boyfriend?” You asked, a little unsure still. But this feeling disappeared as soon as you felt him kissing the crown of your head, the gentle pressure easing the nervousness.

“Then let's go Reader-chan, after all it is my duty as your boyfriend to ensure that you come home safely.”

He released you out of his embrace and took your hand in his, lacing your fingers together.

When you felt his loving gaze, you blushed and smiled, happiness unfurling in your chest. You squeezed his hand, feeling like you were the luckiest person alive.

Yes, it really was easy to love him.

 


	9. Kasamatsu Yukio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear everyone, 
> 
> I am back again, this time with a favourite character of mine, Kasamatsu Yukio.  
> I hope you like my little one shot.  
> Thank you for your continued support, I really appreciate it! You are the best!  
> Do you have any preferences who should make an appearance soon? If so, let me know. :)
> 
> Please enjoy reading.

Kasamatsu Yukio was hot, there was no doubt about it. Piercing blue eyes, spiky black hair, fit body and an iron will, that promoted him to become the captain of the Kaijo basketball team.  
He was the perfect boyfriend material. There was just one tiny little problem.  
Kasamatsu Yukio was afraid of girls. Terrified even.

He wasn't able to form one coherent sentence in front of a girl. He became beet red and would start stuttering horribly, before excusing himself and running in the opposite direction, shaking and sweating.  
It hurt you to see him suffer like this, because you admired him and his drive to become the best. You couldn't understand how he could be the strong willed, reliable captain on the court, able to rule even Kise Ryouta in, but be unable to hold a simple conversation with the opposite sex.  
You watched him struggle with this through your high school years, being in the same class since your first year at Kaijo High.

His fear of girls didn't get better, but a lot more of them started to talk and confess to Kasamatsu, because of his captain status since the beginning of your third year.  
Nearly every day you saw him running from another admirer and somehow you noticed, that he looked tired and worn. This whole situation took a lot out of him and you couldn't help it- you were worried and you wanted to help him.  
So you formulated a battle plan and today would be the day, where you started to set your plan into motion.

You stood in front of the Kaijo basketball captain after a gruelling practice session. His team members had already left, but he was still there, checking the equipment and throwing a few baskets, before you called out to him.  
“Kasamatsu-kun!”  
When he noticed your presence, his eyes got as wide as saucers and he blushed, clinging to the basketball in his hands, as if it were his life line.  
“Y- yes?” He nearly shouted, his voice trembling and higher than normal.  
You suppressed the smile that threatened to break out on your face. You didn't want him to feel more uncomfortable, than he already was.  
He shouldn't think that you would laugh about him or something equally ridiculous.  
“Do you have a second? I would like to propose something to you.” You tried to sound as none threatening as possible.  
Even though you saw him swallowing hard.  
He tried to reply, but his voice broke and just something like a croak came out of his throat. His blush intensified, but still he nodded.  
_At least he's still here. I thought that he might run after he heard that I wanted to talk to him._  
A gentle smile spread on your lips as you saw his knuckles turning white, gripping the ball in his hands.  
“You don't have to talk, please just listen. I've noticed that you have problems talking to girls and interacting with them in general. I know that this might sound strange to you, but we've been classmates for nearly three years now and you are a really reliable and good guy. So please, let me help you with your problem. Let me help you taking these fears away!”  
After your small dialogue you bowed to him, hoping that it would convey how sincere you were about your proposal.

You heard him inhaling sharply.  
“H- How? I... just...” He couldn't say anything more, his voice leaving him.  
You straightened yourself, looking him in the eyes.  
“Kasamatsu-kun, the only way to concur those fears is to face them. I will help you with that. I will spend a little time with you every day and you should try to talk to me. We can start small. Just a few sentences are fine. With me you can be who you are, there is no pressure and when you are able to talk to me, then we can move on. Trying to get you to speak with other girls and so on. What do you think?”  
He looked at you as if you were insane.  
“Why wou-would me help... ah! I mean- you. Yes! You help me?”  
His garbled speech brought a sad little smile to your face.  
“Because you are a kind guy Kasamatsu-kun and it isn't fair that you have to suffer through this.”  
Now he was completely speechless and shaking nonetheless.  
“So what do you say? Shall I help you?”  
You looked at him with hopeful eyes and when you finally saw him nod, you felt a strange warmth spread through your body.  
“Perfect! Let's start tomorrow. I'm going to leave you to your cleaning.” You smiled at him again and turned around, leaving a completely shaken boy behind.  
_Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I really hope I can help him._  
You smiled to yourself during your whole way home.

The next day found you sitting on the roof together with Kasamatsu. You asked him after your first classes of the day, to spend lunch with you and to set the plan into motion.  
It was awkward at first because Kasamatsu just sat there, a few meters between you and stared at his lunch, red faced.  
But you expected it to go this way, so you started a conversation hoping he would warm up a little and talk to you, even if it were just a few words.  
“Kasamatsu-kun, you are the captain of our schools basketball team, right?”  
He just nodded. You took a breath and continued.  
“Isn't it kind of hard to rule all these teenage boys in, especially Kise-san? I can just imagine how irritating it has to be to deal with all his fans...”  
_Hopefully he will answer this time... If he isn't able to talk about basketball, then I don't know what topic is able to get him talking._  
Even though you were a little troubled inside, you smiled at him, hoping it would encourage him at least a little bit.  
Your calm voice and gentle, patient smile seemed to help him, because he swallowed and started to speak with a trembling voice.  
“Ah... yes. They are diff- difficult. I have to kick Kise sometimes.” That brought a bigger smile to your face.  
_Alright, he started talking to me. Now I have to keep the conversation going._  
“I heard about that. You kicking Kise-san, I mean. Personally I think it's hilarious, because nobody would dare to treat him like that and you have such an easy time keeping him in check with your method.”  
You saw him nodding, with a teeny tiny smile on his face. That was a huge accomplishment in your book.  
The rest of the lunch break you tried to coax him into talking about a few games with his team and soon the bell rung and the both of you went down to continue your day.  
_That wasn't so bad. I think he will overcome his problem sooner than I thought._

The next few weeks continued just like that. You ate lunch together and little by little Kasamatsu was able to talk to you, without stuttering and blushing horribly.  
You were so happy for him and decided, that it was time for the next step.

“Alright Kasamatsu-san. Now that you can talk to me, we should see if you are able to talk to other girls as well.”  
You beamed at him, but he looked at you with doubt in his eyes.  
“Reader-san, I don't know if I'm ready to do this, because... I mean they aren't you.” A little blush spread over his face and you cocked your face, thinking about what he just said.  
_They are not me? What does that mean? Sure, the other girls are strangers to him, but they are nice as well. Or could he... NO! Don't get your hopes up, that would be foolish. He doesn't see me this way._

You see, during the weeks you met with him, you slowly, but surely fell in love with Kasamatsu. He had this commanding air about him and was so determined to overcome his problem, that you at first admired him. This admiration changed into something different and before you realized it, you were in love with him.  
Thinking about it now, you had to admit, that you brought this upon yourself. If you hadn't started helping him, then you wouldn't be in this situation.  
But you couldn't not help him, because it hurt you more to see him suffer every day. So you tried to accept your feelings, but never told him about it, fearing that the trust between the both of you would vanish.

Steeling yourself you took a deep breath and tried to dispel his worries.  
“Kasamatsu-kun. I know that you don't know the other girls, but they are nice as well and will understand your problem. I think that they'll be happy, when you talk to them, so please try, yes?”  
You gave him an encouraging smile and guided him towards a petite girl, who shared some classed with Kasamatsu and you.  
Soon you two stood in front of her and you nudged the trembling and sweating boy next to you. He balled his fists and opened his mouth.  
“H-Hi.”  
You nodded at him, when the girl looked up from her book. She looked surprised that Kasamatsu talked to her, because everybody knew that he was kind of bad with girls, but she took it in stride.  
“Hello, can I help you?”  
_Good, now he just has to..._  
But your thoughts came to a halt, when you saw Kasamatsu. He was trembling and breathing heavily.  
“So-sorry!” Before you could do anything about it, he fled the room and left you standing alone. As soon as you realized what just happened, you ran after him and found him on the rooftop.

He stood there, shoulders slumped, looking down at the school grounds. You came to a stop right next to him, gripping the fence that prevented everyone from falling down from the rooftop.  
The both of you didn't talk, just standing there in silence.  
After a few minutes Kasamatsu opened his mouth.  
“I'm so sorry Reader-san. I couldn't do it. When I stood in front of that girl, all words seemed to vanish from my mind. I'm such a failure...”  
“No, you aren't.” You denied resolutely.  
“It's not your fault. It's mine. I should have known that you aren't ready.”  
You felt bad that you forced him into this situation way to early, but you thought that he would be fine because he didn't seem to have problems talking to you.  
You looked at him, when you heard him taking a deep breath. He looked slightly pale and you were worried if he was feeling alright.

 _I really shouldn't have forced him to talk to someone else. What if he doesn't want to continue with my lessons? I don't want things to end!_  
But before you could continue that line of thinking, Kasamatsu opened his mouth and started talking.  
“Reader-san, I just wanted to tell you that I am grateful for all the things you've done for me. Now I am able to talk to you without making a complete fool out of myself.” A small smile graced his lips and your cheeks were turning a beautiful shade of red.  
Before you could even get in a word edgewise, he continued, but never looking at your face.  
“I really enjoyed our time together and for me it is enough to be able to talk to you. I don't need to talk to other girls, as long as you are there to talk to.”  
He stopped his monologue and turned to look at you, with an uncertain look on his face. You weren't able to say anything, too overwhelmed by his words.

After a few awkward moments, he opened his mouth again.  
“Does that make any sense?”  
He looked like he wished to disappear from the rooftop, but before he could move, you shook yourself out of your stupor.  
Still red faced, you smiled up at him with your heart beating erratically in your chest.  
“Yes, I think it does.”  
Slowly you let go of the fence and took his hand in yours. Kasamatsu's eyes widened and he started stuttering some nonsense you didn't even try to decipher. His hand was warm and calloused, probably from all the hours he spend handling a basketball. It felt right to hold his hand, which was so much bigger than your own.  
Feeling daring, you linked your fingers with his, which led to him turning an interesting shade of red.  
Even though he looked like he didn't know how to handle the situation, he never let go of your hand, instead squeezing your fingers gently and reassuringly.  
You felt happiness glowing in your chest and a huge happy grin appearing in your face.  
“So I am right? You like me, Kasamatsu-kun?”  
He nodded, forcing a single word to leave his lips.  
“Yes.”  
Feeling giddy with happiness, you couldn't help but let out an elated laugh. Kasamatsu looked at you, seeming unsure how to interpret your laugh.  
With sparkling eyes you reassured him.  
“I am really happy. Enormously happy. I like you as well, Kasamatsu-kun. So please, would you go out with me?”  
He looked a little stunned, not expecting you to like him back.  
“You do? I mean- me?”  
You nodded vigorously, still smiling. He cleared his throat.  
“Then- you really asked me to go out with you?”  
Another nod from you.  
“But shouldn't the guy ask the girl out?”  
Kasamatsu looked a little puzzled and overwhelmed still. A mischievous sparkle entered your eyes.  
“So you don't want me to ask you out?”  
You started to tease him a little, enjoying the situation. His eyes widened and he backtracked as fast as he could.  
“NO! I mean- No. I'm happy.” A boyish grin found a way to his face, which led to your heart speeding up again.  
“I want to go out with you, Reader-san.”  
You took your free hand and cupped his face, which burned underneath your touch.  
“Good.”  
You leaned forward slowly, giving Kasamatsu all the time to stop you, but he didn't. The only sign that he was surprised by your actions was the widening of his icy blue eyes, but then you closed your own eyes and settled your lips over his.  
You enjoyed the way his slightly chapped lips moulded against yours and the warmth that spread through you upon contact.  
Suddenly you felt his hand cupping your neck, bringing you indefinitely closer to his body and addicting scent.  
Kasamatsu started kissing you back in earnest, pushing his lips against yours. You were a little surprised, when you felt a wet, warm and sneaky tongue licking your bottom lip, asking for entrance, which you gladly offered.  
You felt his tongue against yours and a jolt went trough your whole body. A small moan escaped your opened lips.  
Even though you could tell that he hadn't a lot of experience kissing somebody, you enjoyed yourself thoroughly.  
You pushed against the warm tongue in your mouth, battling for dominance. You felt a moan leave the lips of the perfect man in front of you, leaving you light headed.  
Soon afterwards the both of you had to break the addicting kiss, in need of air. Breathing heavily you looked at each other, an adoring light in both of your eyes.  
A soft smile adorned the kiss swollen lips of Kasamatsu and he leaned his head forwards again, but this time to just rest his forehead against yours.  
For a while the both of you just stood there, looking into each others eyes, but then Kasamatsu broke the silence, whispering.  
“You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I liked you for a while now and then you suddenly propose this plan to me.”  
He smiled and you were just standing there, breathless.  
“You know Reader-san, I never thought I would have a chance with you, but then you came and helped me and everything seemed possible. I'm so happy.”  
You let out a little laugh.  
“I'm happy to have helped you with your problem. Because of that I have the best boyfriend one could imagine.”  
He blushed but smiled at the same time.  
“And I have the best girlfriend one could imagine.”  
He pressed his lips against yours in a gentle kiss, but suddenly the bell interrupted the both of you and signalled the end of your break.  
You let out a sigh.  
“It seems we have to continue that at a different time, Reader-san.”  
You were a little surprised by his courageous statement, but elated that he seemed to enjoy your kisses just as much as you did.  
With your hand still gripping his own, you led him to the door leading down the rooftop.  
Feeling a little mischievous you could help yourself and said.  
“Come on lover boy, let's get to class.”  
You heard him sputtering behind you, but that sound was drowned by your happy and carefree laughter.

Who would have thought that your little plan would lead to this.


	10. Midorima Shintarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear everyone,
> 
> first I wanted to thank you all for your continued support! You are the best, you motive me so much! Thank you all.
> 
> This time our favourite tsundere is in need of help. ;)  
> I hope you enjoy the little one shot.
> 
> Have fun reading!

It was a strange thing to see Midorima Shintarou, the prodigious, green haired miracle shooter without a lucky item. Actually it was something that never happened.

He always carried some more or less strange items with him and to see him without anything that could be qualified as the lucky item for the day, was slightly unsettling in your opinion.

 

You shared classes with him and ever since you became the manager for the Shuutoku basketball team, you were around him nearly the whole day and got the opportunity to observe the strange person that is Midorima. During that time you got to see so many of his lucky items, that you lost count.

 

So when Midorima walked into class this morning, seeming slightly on edge and you couldn't see his lucky item anywhere, you knew something was wrong.

You watched him sitting down in his seat right in front of you, with stiff shoulders. Your brows furrowed as you watched him fumbling with his textbooks. Normally he was always composed and calm, if not a little bit arrogant in his attitude.

Sure, you knew that this was just a façade to protect himself from the mean snide remarks of the people around him, which only saw Midorima as the studious and standoffish oddball.

You knew better though.

During all that time spent together, you found out, that he was a kind and caring person in his own way. Midorima was what you would call a tsundere. It wasn't easy for him to convey his feelings and he got embarrassed easily.

Nonetheless, Midorima was a hard working and serious person, especially regarding his school work and basketball.

He was the last one to leave practice and you had to send him on his way home more than once, because you wanted to lock the gym and he still practiced his three pointers.

You admired that about him. Even though he wasn't the easiest person to be around, you would call yourself his friend, even though he would deny it.

 

So to see him in this state, you felt unsettled and nervous as well.

This feelings just intensified during the first episode of classes, when you saw Midorima drop his lucky pencil.

Something was wrong, you knew it.

_I have to ask him what's wrong today. Could it really be, that he wasn't able to find his lucky item for the day? But... surely not? He always was able to bring it until now..._

You looked at the time and hoped, that the first lesson would be over soon. Right when the bell rang and indicated the end of the class, you tapped Midorima on the shoulder.

He stiffened and turned around slowly, with a tick on his forehead.

“Reader-san. What do you want?” He growled.

His voice sounded strange and tense, you furrowed your brows.

“Where is your lucky item for the day, Midorima-kun? I haven't seen it yet. What is it?” You tried to force a smile on your lips, with success. But even though, Midorima stiffened even further and in a nervous gesture fixed the glasses on his nose.

“That's none of your concern.” That was all he said, before turning around again and waiting for the next lesson to start.

_He never has done that before... normally he always tells everyone who asks about his lucky item. So could it be, that Midorima really hasn't his item with him today?_

You were astonished and decided to investigate on your own after the second block of classes were over.

 

As soon as the bell rang, you took out your phone, opening the Oha Asa website. You just had to know what was wrong with him today.

“So let's see...” you murmured to yourself. Your eyes scanned the page and soon found his sign.

“Cancer ranked five today... take care of Leos... lucky item- WHAT? How can that... seriously? A love bite? How can that even...”

You were completely stunned, unable to comprehend what you just read.

_No wonder that he is so on edge. No way was he able to acquire THIS lucky item... but he can't go to practice like that, or even to classes. Before the day is over he will be a complete wreck..._

Still sitting in your chair, with wide eyes and slightly shaking hands, you came to the conclusion, that you had to help him.

He looked kind of sick, talking to Takao, who tried to lift Midorima's spirit, with no success. Your eyes met Takao's and you could see, that the normally positive point guard looked worried as well.

But before you could talk to him about Midorima, the bell rang again and classes continued.

 

Even though you had a mission to accomplish, you weren't able to get Midorima alone before the school let out for the day and basketball practice was about to start.

Everyone was already on the field warming up, but Midorima still didn't come out of the locker room.

_Now would be the time. I could just walk in there and confront him about his lucky item. Nobody would be the wiser..._

With shaking knees and a wildly beating heart, you made your way towards the locker room. You stopped in front of the closed door, lifting your cold and clammy hand to knock.

The sound of your knocking sounded loud in your ears and your breathing picked up again. You were nervous beyond comprehension, because how would even think about giving your kind of friend a love bite out of nowhere?

_Calm down, I'm doing him a favour... and yet-_

Your thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Midorima coming from the other side of the door.

“Yes?”

You took a deep breath and opened the door, stepped inside and closed it again. You were greeted by the side of a slightly surprised looking Midorima, who sat on the bench in the room.

“What do you want Reader-san? This is the boys locker room, you shouldn't be here.”

He was nervous, but you weren't quite sure if it was because of your presence or the fact that he was without his lucky item.

You took one last deep breath, before explaining yourself.

“I know that you don't have your lucky item with you today and I know that without it, you'll not be able to shoot during practice today.”

His eyes widened with every word you said and he grew pale.

“That's not-”

You interrupted him.

“I also know what your lucky item for today is.”

Midorima went very still after that. His breathing became laboured and his fingers started trembling.

He cleared his throat.

“But how? Even though, it's none of your business Reader-san.” He fixed his glasses, not looking in your direction.

You felt something like anger bubbling in your stomach.

“It is my business! I am the manager of the Shuutoku basketball team and you are the ace of said team. So when The ace isn't able to perform on par during practice, it is my business!”

Midorima looked at you, slightly surprised by your statement.

“That might be, but there is nothing you could do...”

He sounded defeated and you hated that tone. He should be the proud ace of the team and not this frazzled mess.

Steeling your nerves one last time you replied:

“There is something I can do!”

The conviction in your voice startled him and his eyes grew as wide as saucers when he saw you walking towards him, without fear and resolution shining in your eyes.

 

Before he could react, you straddled his lap and buried your hand in his deep green hair, tilting his head to the side so that you had better access to his creamy pale neck.

Without further ado, you latched your mouth right over his pulse point, which fluttered wildly under your lips and started sucking in earnest.

Your other hand grabbed his upper arm and you noticed how firm the muscles were under the warm and silky skin.

Without conscious thought, you leaned further onto his frame, your hand wandering up his arm and around his back.

 

Your breath hitched as you noticed just how hard his chest felt against your front and how defined his back was. There was not one ounce of fat on him, just pure, lean muscle.

You closed your eyes and bit down onto the patch of skin between your lips, which caused Midorima to stifle a little moan with his hand. Even though, the sound was intoxicating and you couldn't help but let a small sound escape your throat as well.

 

With new determination, you licked and sucked on his sensitive skin. You startled a little, when you felt Midorima's arm sneaking around your middle, pressing you further onto him.

But that couldn't distract you from your mission and you continued your ministrations. You heard his laboured breath and it kind of made you proud, that you had this affect on him. After another few seconds of nipping on his skin, you turned to kiss the abused patch of neck softly, satisfied with the slowly building red mark, which you could take a glimpse of.

 

After a last lingering soft kiss, you straightened yourself and looked him in the eyes.

His eyes were wide under his glasses, the pupils nearly swallowing the emerald colour of his iris.

His face was flushed and he wore a stunned expression.

You couldn't help but grin a little in satisfaction.

Midorima blinked once, twice, before shaking his head and blushing up to the tips of his ears.

He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound escaped his lips.

Your smile grew and you patted his cheek softly, to get his attention. His eyes snapped to yours, confusion and uncertainty written in them.

“Midorima-kun, I hope you are able to do your best during practice, now that you have your lucky item with you.”

 

With your thumb you gently brushed his defined cheekbone, before untangling yourself from him. Once you stood in front of the still confused and embarrassed shooter, you offered him your hand to help him up from the gym bench.

After a short second he took your hand with his much larger and slightly calloused one and stood up, now looming over you.

“Of course Reader-san. Luck favours the ones who follow their horoscope and carry their lucky item. Because I follow these rules, my shots will never miss.”

With slight exasperation you shook your head slightly, a smile playing around the corner of your lips.

“Alright, then lets go.”

 

After that the both of you went to practice and just as predicted, not one of his shots missed the hoop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a one shot or even ask me anything, then you can find me here.
> 
> https://way-of-the-sun.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please feel free to write me, I love every message.


	11. Reversal Day Special: Kasamatsu Yukio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reversal Day, this time our favourite character helps you to overcome a difficult situation. Who doesn't want to be cared for once in a while?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear everyone,
> 
> I am back again, this time the one shot was written for a request from a reader. The request was "something for Kasamatsu" and I hope you like it.  
> If any of you have requests as well, please feel free to write me, I'd be happy to make something for you.
> 
> Have fun reading!

It was the day before your graduation from Kaijou High school. The last year went by so fast and ever since you started going out with Kasamatsu, it felt like it flew by even faster. He always was kind to you and took you to many amazing dates. Even though he still ruled the basketball team with an iron fist, he was really gentle and loving, when in your company.

To help him with his shyness around girls really was the best decision you ever made. You were so in love with him, it hurt thinking about the future and the time after high school. You were afraid that he'd break up with you to not complicate things in the future, because the both of you were planning on going to different colleges.   
That was the reason why you went to the rooftop, instead of eating lunch with your boyfriend Kasamatsu.

_I am such a coward. Instead of eating lunch with him and enjoying our last day in high school together, I'm just standing here thinking about the worst possible scenarios. I should just talk to him and tell him what I feel..._

You looked about the vast school grounds, so deep in thoughts, that you didn't hear the door opening behind you.  
“Here you are Reader-chan.” you turned around, surprised by the sudden arrival of your boyfriend. He walked towards you with a gentle smile on his face. You felt even worse than before, seeing his honest joy to have found you.  
Something must have shown on your face, because he furrowed his brows and the smile slipped from his lips.  
“What is wrong? Did something happen Reader-chan?”  
He stopped right in front of you.  
You sighed, taking in his spicy and alluring scent.  
“It's just... tomorrow is our last day here at Kaijou.” You looked him straight in the eyes, still fascinated by their icy blue colour, even after all these months together with him.  
Realization lit up in his beautiful orbs.  
“You are afraid of the future? You don't have to be.” He raised his hand and gently stroked your cheek with his fingers. The sensation sent a shiver down your spine and your face turned warm and red under his gentle ministrations.  
“Reader-chan, I know it is intimidating to think about what will come. The uncertainty where the next years will lead us. But that is just a part of growing up. I am afraid as well, but I know, that I'll have you and all the wonderful time we spent together will stay with us as well.”

You were nearly speechless. This heartfelt declaration stirred something deep within you and your concerns just started spilling from your lips.  
“But we are going to different colleges! And I am afraid, that the distance will destroy what we have!”  
Tears gathered in the corners of your eyes and Kasamatsu gently brushed them away with his thumbs, cradling your face in his large and calloused hands.  
He was so close, you felt his breath on your face.  
“That isn't going to happen! I refuse to let you go so easily. Our colleges aren't so far away from each other. We will manage it. I have no doubts about that.”  
You leaned into his touch, a little weight lifting from your heart after his forceful promise.  
“Yukio-kun, thank you.” A little smile tugged at your lips and you saw how Kasamatsu's face relaxed as well.  
“Everything for you Reader-chan. You mean the world to me.”

He leant in and kissed your forehead, lips warm and a little chapped. You closed your eyes, savouring every second of it. After a few moments, he moved again, this time kissing your brows, gentle little pecks that tickled at little bit and drew a laugh out of you. Then he moved towards your nose, cheeks and jaw, peppering them with kisses.   
You melted into a puddle of goo under his gentle ministrations. Completely boneless and happy.  
You became a tiny bit impatient, hoping he would finally press his lips upon yours and as soon as you thought that, you felt his mouth sealing your slightly opened lips. You sighed happily, pressing into him and welcoming the wet and sneaky tongue, that entered your mouth.  
Kasamatsu was a really good kisser. Always has been, since the beginning of your relationship.  
It was so easy to loose yourself in the sensation of the kiss and his presence.  
But he ended the kiss and you were left standing there in his arms, breathless and disappointed, that he didn't continue kissing you.

Suddenly a barking laugh escaped him.  
“Look at you Reader-chan. Are you pouting?” He grinned at you with this charming little smile, that made you do everything he asked you to do.   
“Am not!” You were.  
Your reaction triggered another rumbling laugh from Kasamatsu and you couldn't help but smile at him.  
He stroked your head and hugged you tight. You laid your head on his muscular chest, hearing his heartbeat against your ear.  
When he started speaking again, you felt the words rumbling and vibrating in his chest.  
“Reader-chan, do you remember the day when you said my first name for the first time?” Your cheeks flamed red, but a small laugh escaped your mouth nonetheless.  
“How could I not?”  
You burrowed your head further into his chest, smiling fondly.

 

A few months ago Kasamatsu wanted to share his passion with you and teach you how to play his favourite sport. Nothing too difficult, just a little dribbling and shooting. You were never really good with sports involving balls, but you wanted to make your boyfriend happy and agreed to give it a try. It was surprisingly fun for you, but you had to face reality.  
You were beyond bad.  
“Reader-chan you have to release the ball at your highest point!” You felt the leather of the ball against your palm, already sweaty from the heavy workout Kasamatsu unknowingly put you trough.  
You jumped, trying to think about all the advice he gave you.

Breathe, be careful with your feet, I need a secure footing, then bend my knees, arms a ninety degree angle, release at highest point.

You threw the ball and felt happy, because the ball seemed to go through the hoop this time, but instead it went against the rim and ricocheted back and straight towards Kasamatsu, who stood right next to you. He wasn't able to react fast enough and the ball hit his face with a lot of force. You let out a distressed sound and looked at him. Kasamatsu clutched his nose and you saw some blood slowly falling through his fingers.

Your eyes widened and you tired to pry his hands away from his face to access the damage your stray shoot caused.  
“I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you! Is it bad? Do you think it's broken?” Your voice was squeaky and shook with your emotions.  
Kasamatsu groaned and responded with a slightly nasal voice.  
“I'm fine. No need to worry so much. It's just a little nosebleed.”

You finally succeed in prying his hands away and your face paled considerably. The blood flew freely down his chin and marred his white gym shirt.  
“I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to throw the ball at your face!”  
Through the blood you could see his lips lifting at the corners. “Reader-chan. It's not too bad. I had worse. You already apologized and see, it stopped bleeding.”  
You looked at his nose and saw that he was right. You exhaled and felt the tension fall from your shoulders.  
“I'm happy that nothing too bad happened.”  
You carefully stroked his cheek, again accessing the damage, before you spoke again.  
“I think it would be better, if you played basketball and I cheered for you. You are definitely a thousand times better than I am, Yukio-kun.”  
You blinked, when you saw the speechless and blushing face of Kasamatsu.

_What is going on now? I just-...CALLED HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME!_

Even though you were embarrassed that you called him Yukio-kun, you looked him straight in the eyes. You were never one to shy away from any kind of situation, so you faced him head first and threw a charming smile in his direction.  
“Isn't that right Yukio-kun?” Your cheeks coloured further and Kasamatsu took a deep breath.  
“I think that would be for the best.” He looked away from you and mumbled something, that you were unable to decipher.  
“What was that? Could you repeat it?”  
He swallowed and said in a slightly louder voice “I like it how my name sounds from your lips. Please only call me by that name from now on.”  
A bright smile spilt your face and your eyes sparkled. You were so happy, that he gave you the permission to use his first name.  
“Of course, lover boy.” You winked at him and teased him with the nickname you gave him, when you became boyfriend and girlfriend.

He laughed, face red like a tomato and the blood still covering half of his face. Even though he was covered in his own blood, you couldn't help but notice, that he was the most handsome man in your opinion. You smiled fondly at him, happy that he loved you as well.

From then on you only called him Yukio-kun and he loved it.

 

That was only one fond memory you shared with him and you still wanted to make so many more memories. You would fight for your future together and somehow make it work.  
“Yes, everything is going to be alright, Yukio-kun.”  
You snuggled further into his embrace and believed that everything would be fine.


End file.
